


The Eggplant

by nug_pot



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nug_pot/pseuds/nug_pot





	The Eggplant

 

 

 

                   It was a warm summer morning in a small town all the guys in the school in that town were pretty much bi. we focus on two of them, M and C

                 (real names not said for safety reasons) 

* * *

 

    M was walking in the halls to go to class when he bumped into C who had a raging hard boner, awkward he apologies and goes to class.

to make things weirder they had the same class and C was still raging they were forced to sit together.

 

The teacher was teaching some shit like history and C tapped on M's shoulder and asked him to be outside of the classroom

once outside C pushed M on the wall making out with him and getting something out of his pocket, a dildo shaped like a eggplant.

> "no no i don't want this! M said then painfully gripping onto c's shirt moaning and cumming instantly
> 
> "than whats this then?' out of embarrassment M shakes and blushes C shoves it further up M's ass and he cums more.
> 
> a girl named "a" came up confused and shocked but she was so desperate that she started jumping on c's dick.
> 
> all cumming together everyone gets out of their classrooms in shock. 

 


End file.
